Mis ojos pueden ver
by CaptainPepper
Summary: Basado en aquel capítulo en el que la familia Itoshiki pretende casar a Nozomu con la primera persona que lo mire a los ojos... [Nozomu/Kafuka].


**Notas de Lena: **Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía un fic de anime, ¿pueden creerlo? Me avergüenzo, porque solía ser una gran fan del anime y ahora no sé nada de la materia. Incluso, hasta hace poco vi la tercera temporada y OVA's de SZS... Y eso que es uno de mis animes preferidos. Que pena... Me presento por esta sección, que veo no somos muchos y hace un año que no se publica nada. Pero no me importa... Si alguien lee y obtengo solo 1 review de esto, con eso me sentiré muy feliz. Espero disfruten este fic, me base en los sucesos sucedidos en el capítulo de la primera temporada donde las chicas viajan y conocen la casa familiar de Nozomu. Es totalmente Nozomu x Kafuka, uno de los OTP que más me gustan en tooodo el mundo del anime y el manga. Espero este fanfiction les guste y les quiero comentar que tengo muchos más de esta serie en cola. Sin más por el momento… **¡Ja ne!**

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**Mis ojos pueden ver.**

**Por Lena Salvatore, 2013.**

En cuanto las pantallas se apagaron, todo había acabado. Las chicas sabían que esa era una locura y que los sucesos ocurridos en ese inesperado viaje eran tan ridículos como el kimono que habían hecho a Kaere usar. También sabían que pasarían la noche ahí, por lo que sus anfitriones les ofrecieron cena y una habitación que compartieron de a tres, Nami aun iba en camino a esa hora (seguramente dormida en su asiento, como cualquier persona normal). Las chicas no paraban de parlotear y reír con respecto a muchas cosas: Con respecto a sensei, con respecto a su extraña familia y sus costumbres, con respecto a la escuela, con respecto a todo. Por su parte, Kafuka Fuura miraba atenta el pasillo hasta que sonrió discretamente al observar pasar al mayordomo y otros trabajadores de la casa que llevaban cargado a un desmayado, mareado y al borde un colapso nervioso Nozomu Itoshiki. El centro de atención de todas ellas, de alguna manera u otra.

Kafuka sabía dos cosas: Que Nozomu era él y que le gustaba mucho por eso. Claro, era una persona rara... Pero todos, absolutamente todos en esa casa, lo eran también. Todos en el mundo, a decir verdad. Incluso la chica normal, era tan normal que era rara. Pero Itoshiki-sensei tenía algo, algo que no había encontrado en nadie más. Y cerrando los ojos, su mente maquilo con rapidez que haría tras apagar las luces de la habitación y asegurarse de que sus amigas estaban dormidas. 

-¡Buenas noches, Kafuka-chan!  
-¡Buenas noches, Abiru-chan!  
-Que descansen, chicas.  
-Descansa, Chiri-chan.  
-Buenas noches, Chiri. 

Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en una hora. Miró discretamente el reloj de su celular y tras ello, se paro en puntas, silenciosa y ágil, sin despertar a sus amigas. Salió de la habitación... Y se echó a andar. 

Jamás le había costado tanto trabajo abrir los ojos, le ardían y se sentía un poco mareado. Con esfuerzo logró sentarse en el futon y se quedó en blanco por largos minutos que le parecieron meses, pronto logró abrir bien los ojos y mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Qué ha pasado...?-Murmuró para sí mismo y un recuerdo vago de haber visto algo horrible le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza con un escalofrío. Se desmayó y no supo más-. ¡Maldición! ¿¡Habré visto a los ojos a alguien!? … Espera, pero que estúpido te ves hablando solo, Nozomu.

Era penoso, él mismo lo sabía. Y sin embargo, no tenía ganas de drama en ese momento, así que se echó en el futon y miró el techo fijamente. Borroso. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente y su mano alcanzó su lado derecho, palpando la cercanía para ubicar sus lentes, pero no los hayo. Intento a la izquierda, nada. _Mierda_, pensó. Estaba claro: seguro habían dejado sus lentes en el pequeño tocador de su recamara y, a oscuras y viendo así, podría ser peligroso pararse, ¡Podría morir!... Otra gota de sudor frío resbaló por su frente, estaba más que perdido. No sé dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo algún gesto; tan sólo pasó sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y mantuvo los ojos abiertos un rato más, pensando. 

Hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente. 

Se asomó con lentitud, algo miedosa, asegurándose de que había entrado a la habitación correcta a pesar del nombre en la puerta. Le sorprendía que no fuera una puerta corrediza, pero lo ignoró por completo cuando encontró un bulto en el futon frente a ella, hecho un bollo de lado. Kafuka sonrió y cerró lentamente, produciendo un chirrido que no despertó al dueño de la recamara. _Gracias a Dios_, pensó ella imaginando la embarazosa situación en la que se encontraría si llegara a pasar aquello, caminó con un poco de miedo hacia donde su sensei descansaba sin hacer ruido alguno ni mirar a su alrededor, solo al frente, donde él estaba.

-¡Oh...!-Exclamó ligeramente al percatarse de que no traía lentes-. _"Es la primera vez que veo a sensei sin lentes..."_-Y sonrió.

Kafuka se hincó frente a él, observando su dormir relajado, nunca había visto a Itoshiki de esa manera tan tranquila. Tuvo que volver a sonreír, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y acarició el rostro de su sensei con un poco de miedo-. Sensei, alguien debería decirle que usted es atractivo... -Musitó quedamente, para que ni siquiera él la escuchara. Kafuka suspiró y pasó la yema de sus dedos en la mejilla de Nozomu una vez más-. Pero creo que me gusta más con lentes...

"Me gusta". Ahí con ella, estaba Itoshiki haciéndose el dormido, el tipo mucho mayor al que ella halagaba y acariciaba. Su profesor titular la estaba escuchando, en cuanto oyó su voz supo de quien se trataba y sintió un gran alivio de que no fuera Matoi, su acosadora, o Kitsu, su auto-proclamada novia/prometida/esposa/lo-que-fuera. Fuura era su "alumna favorita", aunque no lo dijera. Le encantaba escucharla decir sus tonterías sobre la esperanza en el mundo y como podía contradecir todo lo que él veía negativo, porque nunca había conocido a nadie capaz de hacer eso con él, por él. Le agradaba su alumna, porque era auténtica, adorable, optimista, radiante como un sol, espontánea y muy ella; todo lo contrario a él, aun si él era muy él en realidad. Oírla decir de repente un "me gusta más", "es usted atractivo" para él, era algo demasiado bizarro que nunca pensó escuchar. 

Fuura le estaba haciendo estragos el interior en ese preciso momento y ella ni siquiera lo sabía. No sabía que su toque se convertía en una sensación tan agradable que lo estremecía, que su voz estaba sacando lo peor de él como profesor y que su sola presencia lo ponía de cabeza. Y ella era su alumna, nada más.

Pero entonces ella posó por completo su mano en su mejilla y el corazón de Nozomu palpito dentro de su pecho, anunciando que el tacto de ella estaba por hacerlo gritar de desesperación- Sensei... es usted muy cálido... y amable... y gracioso... y de buen ver... -La sonrisa se le nublo, poco a poco comenzó a borrarse. La realidad de su posición la atacó de repente y sabía que no podía estar ahí, que no debía. Que si la descubren, iba a meter en serios problemas a su profesor, que varias de sus amigas la odiaría por ello y por haber estado tan cerca de Itoshiki-sensei. Así que por ello, retiró la mano del rostro de su profesor.

-¡Sensei...!

Un golpe seco, aunque no realmente doloroso, el ruido causado por éste, era lo que más recordaba de ese preciso momento. Cuando abrió los ojos con lentitud, algo asustada, se encontró que ahora ella estaba acostaba en ese futon y Nozomu Itoshiki estaba encima suyo, aprisionándola entre el futon y su cuerpo, su mano agarraba con fuerza, pero sin lastimar, su muñeca y la miraba con una expresión algo... confundido. 

-¿Fuura-san? ¿realmente eres tu? 

Asintió con el corazón en la garganta, la cual sentía seca como un desierto en ese momento de cercanía tan inapropiada con su maestro. Nozomu forzó la vista y logró reconocer esos pasadores que siempre cambiaba, ese rostro redondito, su cuerpo pequeño y bien proporcionado a su edad, su cabello corto. Soltó su muñeca lentamente, bajando el brazo con ella, sin quitarse de encima, aunque en realidad no estaba prestando atención en ello. Tenía mil cosas en la mente como para fijarse en una pequeñez de esa índole. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Fuura-san...?  
-Etto... sensei... -Murmuró, aun algo impresionada, ¿lo habría despertado?-. Es que me quede... preocupada después de que se desmayó... y fuí al baño y pasé a verlo... Perdóneme por despertarlo, sensei... -El silencio los invadió a ambos-. Y si me deja ir, enseguida me regreso a dormir...

Nozomu volvió a forzar la mirada, quería observar la expresión del rostro de Fuura que parecía siempre tener la misma sonrisa todo el tiempo. Vio un poco de rojo y finalmente proceso lo último que ella había dicho, y con una exagerada expresión de susto, se quito de encima, sentandoce en el futon con un pequeño sonrojo y moviendo sus dedos en dirección a donde deberían estar sus lentes para acomodarlos, pero estos no estaban y abrió lentamente las orbes pensando en ello y en otras cosas, Kafuka movió la cabeza a un lado y esperó a que el mayor hablara. 

-Estaba despierto cuando entraste... ¿Qué hora es, Fuura-san?

Kafuka se sobresaltó tantito y miro a los lados buscando un reloj, hayandolo en la pared derecha y al ver las manecillas se volteó a su sensei que parecía intentar enfocarla mejor, pero sin sus lentes, estaba ciego.

-Cinco para las doce.  
-Aun hay tiempo…  
-¿Sensei?  
-Fuura-san, ¿podrías buscar y darme mis lentes?

Kafuka obedeció casi enseguida, parándose algo nerviosa y mirando a su alrededor hasta encontrar los lentes en el tocador y tras tomarlos, regresó a donde su profesor y se los entregó. El hombre de negros cabellos se colocó los lentes y rápidamente la volteó a ver.

-Tendré que casarme contigo.

La chica se sobresalto un poco tras oír eso, recordando las reglas de la extraña competencia de esa tarde y tuvo que sonreirle cariñosamente, asintiendo mientras Nozomu colocaba una mano en sus cabellos, acariciándolos suavemente y acercando sus labios a la calidez de su frente, besándola con cuidado para después dejarla ir. Cuando volvió los ojos a los suyos, ella le sonreía como siempre, le sonreía... así que tuvo que besar esa sonrisa. Para robarla, callarla... porque es tan molesta, bendita sea esa sonrisa. Y sus ojos. Sus ojos que pueden ver.


End file.
